The Berestain Bears in left 4 dead
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Its Halloween and Winner Jones is evil and has kinapped Brother Sister Lizzy and Fred and Mama and Papa bear and their good purple devil(Bella) have to get the cubs back with their new friends Zoey Bill Francis and their crazzy man in this story Louis teenagers/Aults will read this story over and over again and its like Ice age Dawn of the dinosaurs I will do number 2 soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer:**I do not own Berestain bears or Left 4 Dead The Berestain bears are owned by the owner who made the Berestain Bears and Left 4 Dead is owned by the people who made Left 4 Dead(but the character Bella is made by me)

One day at bear country Brother and Sister Bear went out of a walk because tonight is Halloween and Brother and Sister invite Lizzy and Freddy to come with them.

This Halloween is going to be the best part of Halloween is trick or treating we are going to do a lot of houses.

But there is one place we will not be stopping tonight said Brother bear winner Jones house I heard that she kidnapped cubs and take them to a unknown place said Sister bear.

(at home)

At home Brother and Sister bear got dressed in their Halloween costumes and when Mama bear got home she saw the cubs in their Halloween costumes.

Mama said oh my you are all ready for Halloween I will get the candy for the trick or treaters tonight just then Papa bear came out of the other room and said well I can see that Brother and Sister bear are all ready in their Halloween costumes now let's get everything ready before tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer:I do not own The Berestain Bears or Left 4 Dead they belong to right owners who made the Berestain bears and Left 4 Dead is owned by the people who made Left 4 Dead(but the character Bella I made belongs to me)**

After sunset Lizzy and Fred came over to Brother and Sister's house to trick or treat with them remember said Papa bear stay in the neighborhood and don't eat treats until you get home added mama and have fun we will said the cubs and off they went.

(At 7:00pm)

When the cubs trick or treat all the houses there was one more house left to trick or treat and that was Winner Jones house and they knew that she is a evil witch just then Too Tall and his gang appeared from the trees and made fun of the cubs costumes.

Ha-ha very funny Too Tall and what are you doing here? Asked Brother Too Tall said we are here to make people mad with tricks for trick or treating ok said Brother before you make Winner Jones mad can we get our candy first?

Too Tall said I'll tell you what we'll knock on the door first you know just to see if its ok for you guys to come in.

Just then Too Tall and his gang startled the witch and she got very angry and chases Too Tall and his gang away then Winner Jones opened the door and saw Brother Sister Fred and Lizzie and toke them inside her house except Brother Bear who was still outside Winner Jones house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discailmer:I do not own The Berestain Bears or Left 4 Dead they belong to right owners who made the Berestain bears and Left 4 Dead is owned by the people who made Left 4 Dead(but the character Bella I made belongs to me)**

Brother bear looked everywhere to find his friends all over outside Winner Jones house.

Sister Lizzie Freddy?! He yelled but no one heard him just then a voice said.

So nice of you to come my pretties now don't go anywhere I'll be right back and that voice was Winner Jones Brother gasp she is really a witch I have to save them.

Brother spot a window he climbed through the window and saw Lizzie Fred and Sister hurry said Brother we can get out of here through the window.

But just then a hunter a witch and a smoker appeared from all other rooms the witch used her walkie talkie to tell the tank that he can attack on the away to get the cubs what Winner Jones ordered what she always wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discailmer:I do not own The Berestain Bears or Left 4 Dead they belong to right owners who made the Berestain bears and Left 4 Dead is owned by the people who made Left 4 Dead(but the character Bella I made belongs to me)**

Chapter 4 Tank Attack!

(At 9:00pm)

At home Bella and Mama, and Papa, bear never saw the cubs got back from trick or treating what is taking them so long? Asked Mama I don't know said Papa bear let's go and find them.

Ok let's go said Mama Bear and off they went.

(25 mins later)

We've been walking everywhere and there is no one has seen the cubs Papa bear said Maybe the cubs are at Winner Jones house let's take a short cut said Mama bear.

Just then the ground made a shaky noise and Mama and Papa turned around and saw a Tank RUN! Papa bear said and they ran away from the tank.

The tank was punching bears out of his way throwing rocks at the houses and trees then Mama and Papa lost the tank and stayed behind the tank at the ditch the tank knocked down a tree to make a bridge and cross it and Bella, Mama and Papa cross it too.

When the tank got to Winner Jones house he broke through the door and kidnapped the cubs and Winner Jones toke the cubs and the zombies down a cave in the other room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Discailmer:I do not own The Berestain Bears or Left 4 Dead they belong to right owners who made the Berestain bears and Left 4 Dead is owned by the people who made Left 4 Dead(but the character Bella I made belongs to me)**

Chapter 5 the cave to left 4 dead

When Bella,Mama and Papa got to Winner Jones house they did not seen the cubs but they found a cave in a room Mama said I did not know that Winner Jones has a cave in her house Papa said Brother Sister Lizzie and Fred must be down there so Mama and Papa bear went down through the cave.

In side the cave they saw the light on the other side and they got out of the cave and they were not in bear country anymore.

Bella, Mama and Papa were surprise they have been living above this area and they did not know it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Discailmer:I do not own The Berestain Bears or Left 4 Dead they belong to right owners who made the Berestain bears and Left 4 Dead is owned by the people who made Left 4 Dead(but the character Bella I made belongs to me)**

Chapter 6 meeting the survivors

Mama and Papa looked around and saw 4 survivors in the town running away Papa asked what they are running away from then Mama and Papa saw zombies running after the survivors Bella Mama and Papa ran away too.

Until they found a hotel they climb up to the roof and the zombies were gone.

Wait who are these three? asked Zoey she said a devil and two bears hmmmmmmm...very intresting we have not seen bears in our world when zombies came.

Who are you? asked Zoey Bella said I'm Bella and these are my bear friends Mama and Papa we're here to find our bear cub friends have been taken by wierd zombies and do any of you seen them? asked Bella.

Zoey said my friends have not but I'm smart I have seen an evil lady bear with a hunter a smoker a boomer a witch and a tank and they carrying 4 bear cubs.

Yeah you are right that's what I knew you are going to say said Mama bear.

I'm Zoey I am a 18-year-old teenager and these are my friends Bill Francis and louis we're in a zombie world and we'll help you guys find them right boys ok they all said at the same time.

down stair Zoey and her new friends go until they were out of here.

Until Zoey saw a safe house and they ran through to get there.

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Discailmer:I do not own The Berestain Bears or Left 4 Dead they belong to right owners who made the Berestain bears and Left 4 Dead is owned by the people who made Left 4 Dead(but the character Bella I made belongs to me)**

As Zoey and her friends were in the safe room Zoey found a map on the table Bill found something to Bill picked it up and it was a pice of a pink dress.

Zoey I found this pice of a pink dress said Bill.

Zoey garbed the the pice of the pink dress and said it looks like someone's tutu got rip from a hunter said Zoey.

That's sister bear said Bella well guys we have a clue to find out were the cubs are.

Everyone got into the table and Zoey said ok Winner Jones has been here already so on the map they have 4 red x's on here so Zoey the red x's might be telling us where the cubs are said Louis.

Louis you are right said Zoey if I'm right one of the cubs might be on our rescue at the end of each place so if we work as a team we could do it with out a problem.

So guys let's start looking for clues as we go.

3 hours later

* * *

In the subway everyone heard growling and Zoey said its the...then a big guy ome out of the dark way and was runing after them TANK! shouted Zoey run and shoot! Mama Papa and Bella ran ahead of the tank and treid to get their new friends away from tank and it worked and the tank ran after them and the survoirs kept shooting the tank until he was dead.

After that they kept walking until they got to the next safe house witch is out of the subway.

**End of chapter 7...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait and mistakes I did past few chapters but this one maybe better here we go.**

When Zoey and her friends were out of the subway they were going to find Sister bear they were walking and fighting zombies until in the swears they were sliding and fighting the Tank and other zombies until they found a way out.

"Hello is anyone out there I'm stuck in the swear" said Zoey as she popped her head out to see if the cost is clear "ok guys the cost is clear.

"wow Zoey what is that evil bear doing with the cubs and that evil bear dressed up as a witch?" asked Louis "I don't know but guys let's lissin" said Zoey as the gang appeard from the hole to the swear.

"ok guys now Tank you be at the roof of the hospital and keep that sister away from those bears" said Winner Jones "yes maim" said the Tank and off he went.

"I know what is happening those zombies are up to something" said Bill "yes but we need to get the cubs staying alive" said Zoey "so how do we do that girl?" asked Louis Zoey saw that the bad guys were gone she and her friends clumbed up.

"ok guys follow me but be quite" said Zoey as her friends followed her but at the front there was a tank "oh great how are we going to pass this guy?" asked Papa bear.

"easy watch" said Zoey as she shot the tanks head and fell to the floor dead "see easy papa bear" said Bill as the team ran into the hospital.

In the hospital

"ok Zoey is the cost is clear?" asked Fracnics Zoey peeked and looked around.

"nope ok guys we better fight out way up to the roof." said Zoey as she and her friends fight there way up.

In the elevatior Zoey can see it she look around.

"ok guys the cost is clear" said Zoey walking as qutie as possible.

"guys follow me but be qutie" said Zoey as her friends were quite as possible to the elevatior.

As the bear family and their friends walk to the elevatior Zoey got to 28th floor "ok guys the elevatior is coming be ready" said Zoey.

"I wonder witch of the cubs are up their?" asked Mama bear "well it's hard to say but we'll find out" said Papa bear until a roar of zombies were coming the elevatior door was open and Zoey and her friends ran inside and shut the door.

"that was way too close" said Louis.

"I know good thing we got in on time" said Bill.

"yeah without a qiuck Zoey we would be dead by now" laughed Fracnics Zoey then giggled "Siser bear here we come" said Mama bear as they reach to the top Zoey took a look around to make sure it's safe.

"ok guys the cost is clear follow me but be qiuck and qiute" said Zoey as she and her friends were very quite.

"Zoey how much far now?" asked Bill "Bill quite" said Zoey as they were still quite "so, Zoey have you been 18 your whole life?" asked papa bear.

"yeah, it was my birthday 2 or 3 months ago now shhhhhh" said Zoey.

The room was very quite as Zoey and her friends walked to the safe room they found and they closed the door

end of chapter 8


End file.
